Bonds Reforged
by Guybrush
Summary: Fic of a Fanfilm I saw on theforce.net called Broken Alliegance you need Quicktime to watch it. RR Ruan and Calis's new bounty hunting takes place after the film.


Corbain Thor's ship was a modified Tie Deflector. The modifications were heavy with the solar panels removed along with the turbo lasers, and huge metallic wings in its place. A replacement for the turbo lasers was the six ultra lasers which at the time could only to be found on the black market. On the outer sides of each wing were proton torpedo launchers four in all, the bottom wing held two launchers. Then the ship was given a brick red paint job. On the underside of the ship the former bounty hunter had marked a for each bounty he sucessfully retrieved. There were fifty-two in all, not to mention the drawing of the black lightsaber blade being circled by a serpent. That specific drawing marked his own death. Thor's ship no longer belonged to him, it was now owned by two Dark Jedi, the ones who killed the bounty hunter. Ruan and Calis had taken up where Thor had left off and tried as hard as possible to retain the knowledge of their former identies as the pupils of Darth Vadar. The Sith had been on their trail since he found the body of Corbain hacked into fourteen pieces and hung on a tree. Vadar, never actually seeing Thor's face, just thought it was Ruan. He would've recongnized the face of his pupil but Calis had made sure that Thor was brutally beaten around the face before hung up in the tree. So now all in all Ruan had taken the identity of Corbain and Calis renamed herself Danrel.  
  
Broken Allegiance Part 2: Bonds Reforged  
  
Ruan sat in the cock pit of Thor's ship, which he named Cabram, altering the flight path to the planet of Tyll Pol. They, he and Calis—Danrel he reminded himself—had been tracking a former Admiral in the Rebellion named Nadine, Crix. He had been very reclusive and had lead them on a good chase across the galaxy. The bastard was smart, though, thought Ruan, Admirals didn't get promoted on their good looks. Calis walked to the cockpit aiding their new child Ruan. If his father wasn't able to use his own name then he could. At least that was the logic of the decission. The boy was sweating at the face and their were large wet spots on his dark tunic around his chest. "Dad," he said as he walked in toting along on his belt a small lightsaber, "I almost beat mom in the simulation today! She pushed me down though and then my sword—I mean Saber fell and slid across the room. I'm getting better though." Ruan the Younger had just turned five and had abruptly left the stage of calling his father daddy. That had very much helped Ruan the Elder to stay in the mind set of a man without remorse.  
  
"Good job Ru," Ruan said to his boy, "Work harder and you'll beat her," with a wink he added, "she's not that tough."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Calis walked to her husband and rested her hand on his armored shoulder. The armor was like Mandalorean armor, despite being the color of the ship and having an altered helmer. The helmet looked like something from the Emperor's personal guard. Something that they would where. At the moment Ruan wasn't wearing the helmet.  
  
"When will we get to Tyll Pol?" she asked him.  
  
"We should come out of light speed in an hour," he replied.  
  
The ship jolted knocking Ru over and making his lightsaber fall from his hand and roll under a control console. "What the hell was that!" Calis yelled as she ran to the control consol hiding her sons lightsaber. Ru tried to reach his hand under at and retrieve his blade.  
  
Ruan turned his head to the window and cursed, "Holy Shit we're in a tractor beam."  
  
Ru's head perked up after hearing this new found word and said, "Daddy, I mean dad what does shit mean?"  
  
Ruan stared forward at the Imperial Star Destroyer Insurrection, Vadar's new flagship. Calis ran across the cockpit to another consol, and hit in a series of keys. From the front screen Ruan could see a dark red blaze shoot in the direction of the Star Destroyer. Seconds later a mass of flames erupted from the hull of the giagantic ship. Ru turned his head back to his mother and said, "Mom what does shit mean?"  
  
"Nothing!" she replied a little louder than she needed to. She hit another command and lasers fired again each making red flames burst from the enemy ship. "The tracter beams out!" Ruan yelled as Ru's arm got stuck underneath the command consol.  
  
In reponse to the destroyed tracter beam three Ties flew out from the Star Destroyer. "Dammit, Danrel they got a squad of Ties out here."  
  
"I know, I see that!" she yelled back in response. Cabram twisted to the right before preforming a barrel roll and locking onto the first incoming Tie. "Ru get to the laser command consol. We need your help for this one."  
  
Ru pulled his arm out from under the control consol, for a minute forgetting his light saber. He made his way over to his mother and put his hands on two control sticks. Calis pushed down the fire control and blasted a laser into the center of the Tie's cockpit. The laser melted the ship down and the pilot burst into flames. Ru turned his controls and turned them until the proton torpedo launchers locked onto one of the remaining Tie's. The blue explosive burst apart the Tie and vaporized the pilot. "Yahoo!" Ru yelled at the sight of the Tie exploding.  
  
One last laser dissolved the final Tie in a ball of flames. "Good their gone," Ruan said under his breath.  
  
"Then we're leaving?" Calis asked.  
  
"No. Vadar needs to know that he can't just attack a bounty hunter without retalitation. I'm going aboard,"he said, "You can come if you want. Ru can handle himself."  
  
"If we have to go aboard I'll come," she replied.  
  
Ruan hit a button on his control consol and a cloaking device wrapped around the ship. He then manuvered the ship into the hangar bay of the Destroyer, before intiating the outside ramp. Calis moved back to the cabin in the ship and slipped on a black cloak and also grabbed Ruan's helmet. When she came back to the cockpit Ru had on his own black cloak. "Ru," she said calmly, "your not coming with us. It'll be too dangerous."  
  
In a dejected tone Ru nodded and said, "Okay," before going to sit in the pilot's seat. Calis and Ruan exited the ship and retracted the ramp.  
  
A squad of stormtroopers entered the hangar bay weapons at ready. Their were six troopers in all and all were armed with blaster rifles. One pointed at the two Jedi and muttered, "It's Corbain Thor. This is suicide!" That was the last thing that trooper said before a blaster bolt cut him down. The blast was from Corbain's lightsaber/blaster pistol that Ruan got from the first hunter of that name. Calis ignited her purple saber and ran into the group of troopers. It swung down and sliced through the mid-torso of the commanding trooper. The troopers didn't even respond with fire because by the time the first realized that his team was dead a bolt cut through his chest pinching the fire out of his heart.  
  
The two Jedi then walked outside the hangar bay into the main system of halls. Vadar would pay. Ru just waited patiently. 


End file.
